Dmpwb's Quick Games 3 : Zombies 1
Prolouge * 01 wakens with the worst headache * * He walks outside and remebers that he checked into a hotel, but the emergency lighs are on and they are very dim. Also he hears gurgling noises from below him * * Gaga jumps out and hits him with a bat * 01 : OW, WTF IS WRONG WITH YOU ?!?!?! Gaga : OMG im sorry... I thought you were one of them....... 01 : WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT Gaga : You mean you dont know !?!?! quick get in the room * Gaga leads him into a room where the other 19 people are.... they fill 01 in with what happened * * Apperently a zombie apocolyspe stuck the hotel and only the people on the top floor were safe with a baracade * Ramone : Well im going out there i gotta see...... Abline : Ill come too..... Punx : We will all go * The group reaches the baracade and slowly takes it down and monitors the zombies * * Ramone falls down the stairs and attracts the horde * * The team rebuild the baracades and leaves him at the bottom hearing him scream * * A few people get up in a ball and start swaying back and forth * ( DIRECTLY AFTER THIS SCENCE THE GROUP DECIDEDS TO ESCAPE OUT THE WINDOW AND THE GAME CONTINUES FROM THERE ) Dead ( Infected ) I_Pull's Mom While making a stop to I_Pull's house we had to kill his infected mom, so blat did it with his chainsaw, but also killed Bob in the process 01's Dad 01's dad was origanily intoduced as Violet's Uncle's friend, but after he bit Woodzy, they had to kill him in his boat. Woodzy16 Woodzy died infected after 01's dad bit him, but ultimately it was sawfan that pushed him off the boat killing him since zombies cant swim. Random Guy While the gang was docked on Zombie island. 01 decided he would shoot him since he was infected, and they later took his boat, the very same boat that he ran over blat with. bowling4fun Bowling started off with a bad start when he accedently killed matean when he locked him in a elevator full of zombies. He came close to losing as he was up for eviction, when he was the least talkitive, he got 2 votes, with Abline, but they were both safe after blastic died with 3 votes agaisnt him. I_Pull got his wish as bowling died when no one decided to give him an antidote, though right after he turned into a zombie he fell off the boat. Dead ( Uninfected ) randystickman12 Randy died near the beggining when they were scaling the outside of the hotel wall, after no one chose to save him, he fell off the building and died as soon as he hit the ground. 01Gohan 01 came in 4th place, ALMOST winning in his first game but he lost when 2 people voted for him to die, Abline and punx. Though out this journey we met his dad... who we had to kill since he was infected. 01 had his fair share of murder when he killed the random half infected guy and took his boat on zombie island. Later in the last challenge he ultimatly lost after he got the most votes and died by a zombie pirates cannonball, but he also took violets 4th place spots, breaking her streak. bobbert1000 Bob was an inactive that died at the hands of blatstics chainsaw when he tried to stop him from killing I_Pull's mom. sfeviston He was active from the very begining untill he had computer problems, so Sfev decided to throw himself off a mountain by unclipping his climbing gear for some reason :P pandaluver333 Panda was sadly inactive she made it fairly fair based on her friends saving her and surviving random org but i guess that wasnt enough, after she tripped and fell running over a bunch of snowboarding zombies in snowball mode, before hitting a tree and dying of hypothermia Armorous Although Armorus was inactive he didnt deserve to die the way he did. Armorus was brutily murdered when violet forcefully used him as a suicide bomber as she strapped a gasoline barrel onto his back and threw him at a horde of zombies. ToPdOg ToP was also inactive, but he died by acedent when Punx's axe slipped outa his hands and cut off his head at the docks. sawfan1 Sawfan was sadly inactive, due to the unproductive time zones, shorty after... well directly after throwing the infected Woodzy off the boat he was eaten by a zombie shark as it jumped over the boat, grabbing him as he went past. aerothunder Aero was the last inactive to die, he died right before they got to zombie island, when a piece of wood went right though him when the boat crashed. blatastic1234 Blaistic came into the game a little after we started but soon enough to get fairly far. He did cause the death of Bob when he went to go kill I_Pull's infected mom, but Bob got in the way. Later he lost with 3 votes in the least talkative poll and he was hit but a random guys boat ( who was infected ) that the team later stole. Alive ( Infected ) Ramone66 Ramone was the first one to die and later on her was responsible for Benner`s death when he thrwe him off I_Pull`s truck when they were driving to his house. Although he didnt win, techancly like everyone else in this catagory he never died, he just roams the earth looking to bite more people. benner_2304 Benner was also inactive in this game too. He died when zombie Ramone threw him off I_Pull truck where he was later infected. Although he didnt win, techancly like everyone else in this catagory he never died, he just roams the earth looking to bite more people. marthean Martean died by the hands of bowling in the elevatorb when he was locked in and infected by zombies. Although he didnt win, techancly like everyone else in this catagory he never died, he just roams the earth looking to bite more people. Violet101 Violet came into the game alittle after the game started, altough the other people may have murdered someone by accident, she displayed the only actual murder ( she knew she was doing it ) when she strapped armorus to a gasoline tank and threw him at a horde of zombies. Violet became very fond with Abline on zombie island when they shared supplies. But she lost her " only get 4th " streak when she got 5th, by dying after notn getting a life boat fast enough ( due to inactiveness near the end ) and was infected. Although she didnt win, techancly like everyone else in this catagory she never died, she just roams the earth looking to bite more people. I_PullDaStrings He was a very active player. We took his truck to his moms house, who was infected, and Punx killed her causeing tention. Later the tention continued when we and Punx were put on the block together for being the most unrealistic. He lost with a vote of 4 - 1 when everyone ( except him ) voted for him to die. After his loss he was infected after he didnt get to his hut fast enough on zombie island. Although he didnt win, techancly like everyone else in this catagory he never died, he just roams the earth looking to bite more people. Survivors Abeline Abline came into the game alittle bit late, but luckly she survived enough random orgs. to live, also with the help of her friends. Punx mostly saved her, he still felt very guilty after killing her in saw, he basicly carried her untill she returned. Abline return just a little bit after her friend Panda died in a mountain accident, if only she came sooner...... Abline became very fond with Violet on zombie island when they shared supplies. She came close to losing as she was up for eviction, when she was the least talkitive, she got 2 votes, with Bowling, but they were both safe after blastic died with 3 votes, though later she got 0 votes in the last challenge and was our first finalist. punx193 Punx was active from the very beggining. Although Punx didnt kill Abline this time, he was responsible for the death of ToP when his axe slipped outa his hands and cut his head clean off. Later Punx was nominated with I_Pull for the most unlikely catagory... luckly the group though he had the most likely sinerios outa the most unlikely ones, and he stayed, though later he had a close call too when he got 1 vote ( like gaga ) in the last challenge, that vote was from gaga, but since 01 got 2 votes, he was safe. gaga4andrew It was gaga's first time playing in one of my games.... she seemed to really like it and she was active from the very beggining. Gaga was mostly a solo player, i mean yeah she was super nice and had friends, but she was usually by herself, suprisingly when she was nommed for the least talkative catagory she got 0 votes agaisnt her, but in the last challenge she got 1 vote from 01 but still lived, Epilouge ( IN THE SCENCE DIRECTLY BEFORE THIS THE GROUP JUST GOT ON THE RANDOM PERSONS BOAT AND THEY WERE DRIVING TO THE ISLAND ) * The gang hear rumbling from the bottom of the boat * 01 : SHIT GUYS ITS ZOMBIES * The lower deck doors fling open and he zombies attack in a horde * * Everyone except Violet gets to a life boat * Violet : AHHHHHH RUN GUYS * The zombies bit Violet * * 01, Punx, Gaga and Abline set out on their boats * Gaga : GUYS LOOK OUT * Gaga sees zombie pirates * Zombie Pirate Captain : FLAG DE FLUR * Cannon balls start to shoot at the life boats, but they all miss * Abline : WE ARE ALMOST AT SAFTEY ISLAND HURRY GUYS * Everyone starts to paddle faster * Punx : ALMOST THERE * More cannon balls firs, the aim is getting more acurate now * * Abline reaches the shore * Abline : HURRY GUYS....... OH I KNOW * Abline runs of somewhere * * Punx reaches the shore * * Gaga and 01 are still paddling * * Abline returns with a huge elastic band * Punx : Where did you- Abline : NVM JUST GRAB A CANNON BALL Punx : HOW THEY ARE SHOOTING AT GAGA AND 01 IN THE WATER THERE ISNT A CANNON BALL ON THIS ISLAND * Abline grabs a medium sized rock * * Punx holds the rock for her * * Abline puts the elastic betweenn 2 trees and makes a sling shot * Abline : NOW * Punx puts his rock in the holder and a rock flings at the pirate ship * Abline and Punx : WOOOO HOOO * Right before the pirate ship goes down, a cannon ball hits 01 * Gaga : NOOOOO 01 01 : DONT FORGE ME * Boat sinks * * Gaga reaches the shore * * Gaga, Punx and Abline group hug * Everyone : We are all safe now....